La lune derrière la pluie
by Ecko-Bulles
Summary: La sagesse à cela de mal qu'elle ne nous épargne pas de nos sentiments trop fort pour être étouffé.  One-shot. couple Grimm/Ichi. POV Grimm. corrigé.


One-shot.

Disclamer : les personnages sont a Tite Kubo.

couple : Grimmjow/Ichigo

POV : Grimmjow

* * *

><p><strong>La lune derrière la pluie.<strong>

Ichigo, tu te souviens ? De toi, de moi. Peut-être de nous ? Dis-moi gamin, j'ai besoin de le savoir. De l'entendre, de _t_'entendre. Toi et seulement toi. Gamin, j'ai juste besoin de toi. Auprès des autres je fais le fier, mais je cache mes larmes derrière cette pluie qui ne cesse de tomber. Ainsi, on ne reconnait pas la douleur qui m'envahit. Cette pluie qui j'espère, jamais ne s'arrêtera. Comme pour toi et moi, jamais notre amour ne s'éteindra.

Ichigo, tu te souviens ? Des saisons qui filaient au creux de mes bras, des années coulées dans le lit à regarder la lune éclairer le ciel vide de nuages mais tellement empli d'étoiles.

Dis-moi Ichigo, es-tu l'une d'elles ?

Dis-moi Ichigo, es-ce que je te manque autant que toi à moi ?

Gamin, tu es un idiot ! Je t'avais promis que c'est moi qui partirai en premier. Et maintenant dois-je te rattraper ? Non, je ne pense pas. Si nos étoiles venaient à se rencontrer, tu me torturerais et me tuerais une nouvelle fois. Dieu seul sait qu'on n'échappe pas à la mort deux fois.

La chance sourit à celui qu'elle a choisi, c'est un choix qu'elle fait sans conjuguer les accords du récepteur.

Ichigo, tu te souviens de toutes ces années que nous avons vécues ensembles ? Désormais, nous avons les cheveux grisâtres de vieillesse. Il aurait bien été un temps où l'un de nous partirais en premier.

C'était inévitable.

Nous ne pouvons nous plaindre de ce phénomène. Il fait parti du cycle de la vie.

Tout de même, le temps aura été clément, il nous aura laissé atteindre l'âge sage avant de nous séparer. Cependant la sagesse à cela de mal qu'elle ne nous épargne pas de nos sentiments trop fort pour être étouffé. Non, la sagesse ne nous pardonne pas l'amour et les sentiments trop violents qui submerge le temps, l'âge et les années passées l'un à côté de l'autre. Maintenant je suis seul... non, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné.

Je le sais, tu es parti pendant la nuit. Au matin , tu avais ce pauvre sourire peint sur tes lèvres contrastant avec ton visage pâle et froid. Ce matin-ci je me suis dit que c'était fini, réellement, j'ai réalisé que c'était le dernier matin où je t'avais à mes côtes. J'ai alors profité de cette matinée, longuement. Je me suis levé, ai ouvert les rideaux laissant filtrer les quelques rayons de soleil nés du crépuscule. Ils éclairaient la chambre pour venir mourir sur ton visage de marbre.

Je me suis rallongé à côté de toi à semi assis. J'ai caressé du bout des doigts ton front orné de mèches grises au reflet roux. Et puis je suis resté là, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, j'ai cessé de regarder les calendriers ainsi que les horloges depuis luxe temps.

Je me penche et embrasse tes lèvres une dernière fois.

Il est temps.

Je me lève et appelle la morgue pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. Il ne faut pas trainer plus. Il faut que tu rejoignes les étoiles au plus vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tarderais pas à te rejoindre sur ce chemin ardu menant à l'éternité qu'offre l'univers.

Ichigo, tu te souviens ? Ce matin où je me suis réveillé seul dans notre lit. Il pleut, je n'ai pas besoin de regardé la fenêtre pour le savoir, le silence qui comble habituellement la pièce, emplis ta respiration feignante de sommeil n'est plus là, et ce silence me ronge. Je me demande combien de temps je pourrais tenir sans toi. Oui, je me le demande inlassablement. Combien de temps vais-je tenir ?

Je sors en oubliant volontairement mon imper et mon parapluie. La pluie me fera surement oublier tout ceci... Ne te méprend pas, je n'ai pas dis que je souhaitais t'oublier, loin de là mon idée. Non, justement, j'ai besoin de passé du temps avec la pluie abondante, elle cachera mes larmes lorsque je repenserais à toi, à nous, à notre vie.

Finalement, qu'avons-nous fait d'elle ? Nous l'avons malmenée n'est-ce pas ? Avec les conneries qu'on absorbait.

Ichigo, tu te souviens de ce jour où tu étais venu me voir en prison ? La première fois que nous avons discuté sérieusement, j'étais enchainé. Ironie du sort, je suis désormais enchainé de mes sentiments à ton égard…

Ichigo, tu te souviens pourquoi j'étais derrière les barreaux ? Parce qu'à la sortie d'un bar, alors que je luttais pour me bourrer la gueule dans la simple ambition de t'oublier, je me suis battu et plusieurs fois. Mais une des bagarres avait dégénéré et j'avais retourné le poignard contre celui qui le pointait vers moi.

Gamin, ce soir-là, j'ai tué un homme. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu peur de moi ? Étais-tu bête au point de vouloir me sortir de là alors que j'avais tué quelqu'un ? Je suis un assassin Ichigo !

Je ne mérite pas qu'on me pardonne.

Non, je ne le mérite pas et je ne le souhaite pas de toute façon. Gamin, tu sais, à ce moment là, c'était lui ou moi, il voulait me tuer ! Ichigo, j'ai eu peur. Remarque, peut-être que pour t'oublier à ce moment là, il fallait que je meurs. C'était peut-être la seule façon.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi juste à l'instant le plus critique de ma vie, lors de ma plus grosse déprime, de ma plus grande lutte contre moi-même et de mes sentiments, il a fallu que tu réapparaisses ?

Ichigo, tu sais à la longue, j'aurais fini par t'oublier.

Gamin, tu te souviens que même après ça j'ai continué de me battre ? Oui, je n'avais plus besoin de t'oublier, je t'avais à mes côtés, mais cela ne me suffisais pas. Je suis capricieux.

Ichigo, tu te souviens pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital ? A cause de moi, encore et toujours de ma faute. Gamin, dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu resté toutes ces années avec moi ?

Ichigo, tu le sais. Par ma faute, tu as failli perdre la vie, ce fut la dernière fois où je me battis.

Gamin, je suis stupide. Il aura fallu que tu sois impliqué dans mes idioties pour que je me décide à arrêter.

Gamin, je suis pitoyable et je te regrette. Cela ne fait déjà que peu de temps que tu m'as laissé, mais Ichigo, que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

Gamin je veux partir, je veux revenir avec toi, je veux te rejoindre. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

Ichigo, j'ai mal.

Pourquoi suis-je obligé de souffrir autant de mon amour ?

Ichigo, il fait froid. Le temps passe mais je ne t'oublie pas, tu me manques et ma plaie ne se panse pas... j'ai perdu dix-huit kilos depuis ton décès. Je ne me reconnais plus lorsque je me regarde dans la glace le matin. Sur le coin de celle-ci trône une vielle photo de nous deux ensemble, enlacés sous le soleil du Japon. Nous semblons heureux. À ce moment, je t'aimais déjà comme un fou et plus le temps passais, plus mon amour pour toi se renforçais.

Regarde-moi maintenant, je suis misérable, un pauvre vieux squelettique et veuf. Cela doit faire plusieurs mois que tu m'as quitté, mais chaque matin passés à regarder cette photo me fait pleurer.

Ichigo, l'amour est douloureux.

Gamin, tu te souviens de cet hiver où nous nous étions lever tôt, ce jour de noël où nous voulions voir la pleine lune? Ce fût à la plus grande de nos surprise qu'à notre réveil, du ciel s'échappait une multitude de jolis flocons de neige qui flottaient pour aller s'échouer sur la terre froide hivernal. Nous nous sommes calé devant la fenêtre pour observer ce spectacle, toi dans mes bras serrés autour de ta taille, nos mains entrelacées posées sur ton ventre. J'ai mis mon menton dans tes cheveux et nous sommes resté ainsi quelques instants.

Ce noël-là était merveilleux. Et pour la simple bonne raison que tu étais là.

Aujourd'hui je suis seul à observé la neige tomber et je pleure encore. Oui Gamin, la vieillesse ne m'épargne pas la douleur de ta perte. Je regarde le temps passer, je vois les générations défiler, j'admire les saisons s'écouler et j'attends avec naïveté.

Ichigo, tu te souviens ?

« A chaque souvenir s'apporte une douleur,

A chaque souvenir s'adonne un bonheur,

Dans l'ombre de l'univers, ils se perdent,

on les oublie, on les pardonne, on les abandonne,

Un jour on les retrouve,

on rit,

on pleure,

Puis on les met de côté,

Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé,

Mais l'avenir, c'est déjà passé,

Il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

Voilà selon tes dires la vision du souvenir. Mais Ichigo, je m'étouffe seul de vouloir mettre fin à ma vie pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Je n'ai plus faim, je n'ai plus soif, je n'ai pas sommeil, non, je ne suis pas fatigué.

Je suis mort de vivre dans le passé. Gamin, je suis vieux, je n'ai plus d'avenir, il me suffit d'attendre la mort en ne pensent qu'à toi.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, la neige à cesser, l'herbe commence à repousser et les arbres bourgeonnent. La nature renait, ses magnifiques couleurs ornent les routes menant au cimetière.

Gamin, aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, je viens te rendre visite. Je m'agenouille devant ta tombe, Ichigo Jaggerjack.

Gamin, tu te souviens du jour où nous avons célébré notre union ? Le New Jersey. À l'époque c'était une destination de rêve, le seul endroit où nous avions vraiment le droit d'exister ensemble. C'était un merveilleux jour quelques mois après ta sortie de l'hôpital. Oui, je suis assis sur la chaise de la salle à manger feuilletant les photos de ce jour exceptionnel qui reste scellé dans ma mémoire.

Je lève le nez de celles-ci en direction de la gazinière. Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une pensée, un souvenir. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé ces photos, tu étais là, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le diner en discutant avec moi de tout et de rien, de petites choses nous rappelant ce jour. Nous nous étions perdu là-bas dans la ville, mais nous avions bien rigolé et nous étions arrivés en retard à la cérémonie.

Je me souviens encore de la tête que tu avais faite lorsque je t'avais parlé de mariage. Bizarrement, je me souviens aussi de la nuit qui avait suivie. Voilà de bons souvenirs qui me font rire avant de me ramener à la réalité, me rappelant que je suis seul à rire.

Ichigo, tu te souviens ? Au début de notre relation, lorsqu'il avait fallu l'annoncer à ton père et ta famille ? Il nous avait surnommé «Amatsuki».

"La lune derrière la pluie", signifiant quelque chose d'impossible. Comme notre amour, il était impossible ; je n'ai jamais trouvé d'expression meilleure que celle-ci pour nous désigner.

Gamin, il est impossible de voir la lune lorsqu'il pleut.

Gamin, tu te souviens ? Combien nous avions ri après cela ? Mais Ichigo, malgré le temps qui passe, malgré les efforts que je fais, je pense encore trop fort à toi. Tu me manques tellement.

L'été est passé, j'ai été rendre visite à tes sœurs, passant sur la tombe de tes parents au passage. Malgré leurs insistances, j'ai refusé de resté la nuit chez elles. Je suis reparti tard mais en profitant d'être à Karakura, j'ai fais un détour à la fausse publique pour adresser une prière à l'homme que j'ai tué il y a de cela plusieurs années.

Puis je suis reparti et l'automne en a profité pour refaire pleuré le ciel... il fait nuit et il pleut. Je ne vois pas la lune caché par les nuages. Je ne suis plus pressé, la nuit est déjà tombée et la pluie provoque des bouchons. Alors arrivé non loin de chez nous, je m'arrête au cimetière, celui où _tu_ es enterré. Je t'adresse une nouvelle prière. Un espoir vain qui t'es destiné.

Gamin, tu le sais ? Aujourd'hui cela fait un an que tu m'as laissé mais je t'aime toujours autant. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, non, je suis resté planté devant la fenêtre de notre chambre. Le crépuscule s'éternise comme au matin une année auparavant.

Ichigo, c'est fini. Ils ont inscrit mon nom sur la pierre où m'attendait le tien.

Ichigo, j'ai fini de souffrir, je vais te rejoindre parmi les étoiles. Ainsi nous passerons l'éternité chacun à côté de l'autre, plus jamais séparé. Gamin, je ne sais comment t'exprimer cela, mais mon amour pour toi n'a d'égal les deux années que j'ai passé seul à t'espérer.

Gamin, c'est fini, à mon enterrement, les gens pleurent, ta famille pleure, la mienne n'a jamais su que j'existais.

Ichigo, je n'ai plus froid, je suis avec toi.

Ichigo, je ne pleure plus, tu sèches mes larmes.

Mais Ichigo, le matin où ta sœur m'a retrouvé, l'oreiller était trempé. Cette nuit là, j'ai pleuré toute ma souffrance, comme à chacune d'elle depuis deux ans. Gamin, j'apprécie réellement ce que ta famille a fait pour moi, ils ont été un soutien précieux et si tes sœurs ne m'appelaient pas tous les jours, je ne sais combien de temps se serait écoulé entre ma mort et la découverte de mon cadavre.

Ichigo, je t'aime et mon amour pour toi a fini par m'emporter. La vie m'a cédé.

J'avais trop mal Gamin, pardonne-moi, je ne supportais plus d'être seul sans toi.

Je t'en pris pardonne-moi.

Ainsi nous sommes partis, notre mort comme notre amour n'était qu'une illusion, et même si tout le monde y a cru, nous sommes devenus ces constellations qui illuminent le ciel. Lorsque la pluie ne nous cache pas, on peut nous observer. Nous ne sommes pas deux petites étoiles mais par delà la mort, nous formons une même stèle plus brillante que les autres. Plus éphémère.

Gamin, observe le monde. Nous sommes unis pour l'éternité.

Voilà ce qu'est la vie. La vie signifie l'union de l'amour par dessus l'éternité.

Elle est la chance qui nous a choisi.

_The end._


End file.
